Cortana/Quotes
The following are a list of quotes said by Cortana in the Halo game series. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Pillar of Autumn *"I think we both know the answer to that."-When fleeing from Reach. *"Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach, at lightspeed, my maneuvering options were limited." - In response to Captain Keyes. *"Until we decelerated, no one could have missed that hole we tore in Slipspace." *"They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet." *"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious; but I've isolated approach signatures from multiple battle groups, make it three capital ships per group. And, in about 90 seconds, they'll be all over us." *"Everyone, sir?" *"I've already begun." *"A dozen Covenant superior battleships against a single . Given those odds, I'm content with three ... make that four kills." - When John-117 appears on the Pillar of Autumn's bridge. *"Sleep well?" - Directed to Master Chief. *"So you did miss me." *"It must've been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an antimatter charge." - After a shockwave hits the Pillar of Autumn. *"Captain, the cannon was my last defensive option." *"While you do what, go down with the ship?" *"With all due respect, sir, this war has enough dead heroes." - To Captain Keyes. *"The Autumn will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my subroutines handle the final approach." *"...Yank me." *"Your architecture isn't much different from the Autumn's..." - After being inserted into Master Chief's armor. *" What the hell are you doing?" - If you kill Captain Keyes or any of the crewmen on the bridge *"Security to the bridge, the Master Chief has gone rampant! Take him down, boys." - Ordering Marines to kill you after a betrayal on the bridge. *"Keep your head down! There's two of us in here now, remember?" - When you lose your shields on the first level. *"The damage to the superstructure is extensive...I don't know how much more abuse the Autumn can take!" - In the damaged part of the ship. *"Now would be a very good time to leave!" *"Look!" - Referring to the ring structure. *"I knew it. The Autumn is accelerating; Keyes is going in manually!" *"Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" *"If I still had fingers, they'd be crossed..." - When the Bumblebee hits Halo's atmosphere. Halo *"I'm reading thousands of types of flora. The ring's ecosystem is incredibly sophisticated." - When John-117 explored the area. *"This cave is not a natural formation. Someone built it, so it must lead somewhere. I've hacked into the Covenant Battlenet. They're actually broadcasting tactical data on unencrypted channels. We should show them who they're dealing with. Master Chief? I'm going to use your suit's transponder system to monitor their chatter." - In the cave structure in the Halo's surface. *"New traffic on the Covenant Battlenet...a lot more crew made it off the Autumn than I had predicted—the Captain really gave them hell! If we can find Captain Keyes and other survivors, we have a chance to coordinate an effective resistance." *"New traffic on the Covenant Battlenet! I've found Captain Keyes! He's being held on a Covenant cruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation, a ship I disabled before we abandoned the Autumn. The Truth and Reconciliation touched down on a desert plateau roughly three hundred kilometers up spin." *"There's our ride. Get aboard, and let's get out of here." - When Foe Hammer approaches. The Truth and Reconciliation *"The enemy has captured Captain Keyes, and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers, the Truth and Reconciliation. The ship is currently holding position approximately three hundred meters above the other end of this plateau." - Over the radio, the beginning of the level Truth and Reconciliation. *"Covenant forces detected up ahead. The path up on the left should let us sneak up around them." - Over the radio. *"The Covenant use a Gravity Lift to ferry troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. We need to ambush them at the loading zone, and use the lift to enter the ship." *"We're in. I've got a good lock on the Captain's CNI transponder. No Covenant defenses detected." - On board the Truth and Reconciliation. *"Chief, let's see if we can find a way to open this door." *"I'd like to see you crack a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key." - About opening the door, to John-117. *"One moment, sir. Accessing Covenant Battlenet. According to the data in their networks, the ring has some kind of deep religious significance. If I'm analyzing this correctly...they believe that Halo is some kind of weapon. One with vast, unimaginable power." - After Captain Keyes and the Marines were set free. *"Now I see...I have intercepted a number of messages about a Covenant search team, scouting for a "Control Room." I thought they were looking for the bridge of a cruiser I damaged in the battle above the ring. But they must be looking for Halo's control room." The Silent Cartographer *"The Covenant believe that what they call 'The Silent Cartographer' is somewhere under this island. The Cartographer is a map room that will lead us to Halo's Control Center. The island has multiple structures and installations and one of them contains the map room." *"There, in the cliff wall. I'll bet the Silent Cartographer is somewhere inside that facility." *"They're already inside! We need to get in there quick, before they discover the location of Halo's Control Center!" - On Heroic and Legendary difficulty. *"The Covenant are putting up a real fight! Cartographer must be here. My analysis indicates that the map room should be at the bottom floor of this facility. Let's keep going inside. *"Don't let them lock the doors!" - When fighting the Elites and Grunts guarding the door leading to the Silent Cartographer. *"Interesting. I underestimated the Covenant's understanding of Halo's subsystems. They've locked the doors, and we don't have enough firepower to get through them. Cortana to Captain Keyes." *"This isn't the map room. Analyzing... This is a Security Override Station for the main facility, located somewhere else on this island. Shut the system down so the Covenant won't be able to lock us out." - If you missed the facility with the Silent Cartographer and went straight to Security Station. *"Chief, Bravo 22 was bringing us some heavy weapons. After I saw we were up against Hunters, I thought you could use them. Let's move down the beach. Keep an eye out for any cargo we can salvage." *"It'll be easier to hold them off from inside the structure. Can you get inside?" - In the Silent Cartographer facility, when Marines were attacked by the Covenant from the air. *"Analyzing. Halo's Control Center is located there. That structure appears to be some sort of temple or shrine, if I've interpreted this correctly. Interesting. A shrine is an unlikely place to put such a significant installation. Cortana to Captain Keyes." *"Keep trying. Let me know when you've reestablished contact, and then tell him that the Master Chief and I have determined the location of the Control Center. We'll be heading there as soon as we're topside." - To Foe Hammer. *"Let's get moving. Foe Hammer. Here are coordinates and a flight plan I've worked out." *"The Covenant did a thorough seismic scan. My analysis shows that Halo is honeycombed with deep tunnels, which circle the whole ring." - When Foe Hammer brought to Cortana's attention, that the coordinates lead to the underground. *"Look on the bright side, Foe Hammer: The last thing the Covenant will expect is an aerial insertion...from underground." Assault on the Control Room *"The Covenant presence here is stronger than I anticipated. They seem to have the entire region secured." *"Interesting... the weather patterns here seem natural, not artificial. I wonder if the ring's environment systems are malfunctioning... or if the designers wanted the installation to have inclement weather." - On the first bridge. *"I thought the Covenant had eliminated all the Marine forces in this area." *"We need to get up this ridge. Marines, hold your positions. We'll handle those guns. Master Chief, we should scale the ridge and get below those stationary guns." *"Resistance appears to be increasing. We must be close to the Control Center." - In the circular room, near the third chasm. *"Analyzing. This must be the Control Room. Subtle. The entrance to the Control Room is at the top of that pyramid structure. Bring me up there and I should be able to get us inside." *"This is it: Halo's Control Center." - When John-117 entered the Control Room. *"That terminal, try there." - Briefing John-117, to put her chip into control panel. *"Never been better...you can't imagine the wealth of information. Knowledge...so much...so fast. It's glorious!" *"What are you talking about?" - When John-117 asked her, what sort of weapon Halo is. *"This ring isn't a cudgel, you barbarian: it's something else...something much more important. The Covenant were right...this ring...it's Forerunner. Give me a second to access... Yes, the Forerunners built this place, what they called a 'fortress world,' in order to... No, that can't be. Oh, those Covenant fools, they must have known; there must have been signs!" *"The Covenant found something, buried in this ring, something horrible, and now...they're afraid." *"The weapons cache he's looking for. It's not really -.. We can't let him get inside!" *"There's no time. Get out of here, find Keyes, stop him! Before it's too late!" Two Betrayals *"I've spent the last 12 hours cooped up in here, watching you toady about, helping that thing get set to slit our throats!" *"Oh? I didn't realize. He's your pal, is he? Your chum? Do you have any idea what that bastard almost made you do?!" *"You sure that's a good idea?" - Smiling ironically, when 343 Guilty Spark wanted to purge her. *"Do what? I have the Index! You can just float and sputter!" *"You have no idea how this ring works, do you? Why the Forerunners built it? Halo doesn't kill Flood, it kills their food: Humans, Covenant, whatever—we're all equally edible. The only way to stop the Flood is to starve them to death. And that's exactly what Halo is designed to do: wipe the galaxy clean of all sentient life. You don't believe me? Ask him." *"Left out that little detail, did he?" *"Chief, I'm picking up movement!" *"We need to go, right now." *"We can't let the Monitor activate Halo. We have to stop him. We have to destroy Halo. According to my analysis of the available data, I believe the best course of action is somewhat... risky. An explosion of sufficient size will help destabilize the ring, and will cut through a number of primary systems; we need to trigger a detonation on a large scale, however. A star ship's fusion reactors going critical would do the job. I'm going to search what's left of the Covenant Battlenet, and see if I can locate the Pillar of Autumn's crash-site. If the ship's fusion reactors are still relatively intact, we can use them to destroy Halo." - When John-117 is leaving the Control Room. *"That's the pulse generator. The center core is the signal amplifier. That's what we need to shut down. We need to interrupt the pulse generator's energy stream. I've adjusted your shield system so that it will deliver an EMP burst to disrupt the Generator. You will need to walk into the beam to trigger it. The EMP blast should neutralize the generator; but it will also drain your shields, and you will be vulnerable until they recharge." *"I've located the Pillar of Autumn. She put down twelve-hundred kilometers upspin. Energy readings show her fusion reactors are still powered up. The systems on the Pillar of Autumn have fail safes that even I can't override, without authorization from the Captain. We'll need to find him or his neural implants, to start the fusion core detonation. One target remaining. Let's take care of the final pulse generator." *"No, that'll take too long." *"There's a teleportation grid that runs throughout Halo. That's how the Monitor moves about so quickly. I learned how to tap into the grid when I was in the Control Room. Unfortunately, each jump requires a rather consequential expenditure of energy." *"But I'm pretty sure I can take the needed energy from your suit without permanently damaging your shields; needless to say, I think we should only try this once." Keyes *"The Covenant network is in absolute chaos! From what I've been able to piece together, their leadership ordered all ships to abandon Halo when they found the Flood, but they were too late. The Flood overwhelmed this cruiser and disabled it. The Covenant are terrified the Flood will repair the ship and use it to escape from Halo. They've sent in a strike team to kill the Flood and repair the ship for immediate departure. I've got a good lock on Captain Keyes' CNI transponder signal! He's alive! And the implants are intact! There's some interference from the cruiser's damaged reactor. I'll bring us in as close as I can." *"Oh... I see! Coordinate data needs to be—" - When John-117 was teleported in upside down. *"Right. Sorry." - When John-117 hits a part of his helmet with his fist. *"Analyzing damage...This hole was caused by some kind of explosive. Very powerful if it tore through a ship's hull. All I detect down there are pools of coolant. We should continue our search somewhere else." - In a hangar with a large hole in the floor. *"Warning! Threat level increasing!" *"That jump into the coolant is looking better all the time, Chief!" *"Trust me! It's deep enough to cushion our fall!" *"Chief, we need to jump now!" - When you're still refusing to jump to the hole. *"Power source detected. There's the Gravity Lift. It's still operational! That's our way back in!" - When you've reached the Gravity Lift. *"The Covenant Battlenet is a mess. I can't access the ship's schematics. My records indicate that a shuttle bay should be... Here." - Marking the target with a nav point. *"Look, in the corners. The Flood are gathering bodies here." - In the large hangar. *"He's delirious! In pain! We have to find him!" *"The Captain! His vitals are fading! Please, Chief, hurry!" - After the last message from Captain Keyes. *"No human life-signs detected. The Captain! He's one of... them. We can't let the Flood get off this ring! You know what he'd expect... What he'd want us to do." *"It's done. I have the code. We should go. We need to get back to the Pillar of Autumn. Let's go back to the shuttle bay and find a ride." *"Perfect. Grab one of the escort Banshees, and use it to return to the Pillar of Autumn." The Maw *"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" - When John-117 crashed the Banshee. *"I need you to upload me into the control systems. The terminal is located next to the main viewscreen." *"I leave home for a few days, and look what happens. This won't take long." - When she appears from the terminal. *"There. That should give us enough time to make it to a lifeboat and put some distance between ourselves and Halo before the detonation." *"He's in my data arrays, a local tap!" *"At least I still have control over the comm channels." - To John-117. *"I'm detecting taps throughout the ship, Sentinels most likely. As for the Monitor... he's in Engineering. He must be trying to take the core offline! Even if I could get the countdown restarted ... I don't know what to do." *"The ship was heavily damaged when it crashed. Head to the cryochamber. We should be able to get to the engine room through there." *"Engine room located. We're here." - When you entered to the Engineering. *"Alert! The Monitor has disabled all command access. We can't restart the countdown. The only remaining option is to detonate the ship's fusion reactors. That should do enough damage to destroy Halo. Don't worry, I have access to all of the reactor schematics and procedures. I'll walk you through it. First, we need to pull back the exhaust couplings. That will expose a shaft that leads to the primary fusion drive core." *"That did it! The engine's gone critical! Based on the current rate of decay, we should have fifteen minutes to get off the ship. We don't have much time! We should move outside and signal for evac. Accessing schematics . . . there's a service lift at the top of the engine room! It leads to a class-7 service corridor that runs along the ship's dorsal structure. Hurry!" - When the last reactor is destroyed. *"The Pillar of Autumn's engines are going critical, Foe Hammer! Request: Immediate extraction! Approach the crash site and be ready to pick us up at external access junction 4C as soon as you get my signal!" *"Negative, negative! We have a wildcat destabilization of the ship's fusion core. The engines must have sustained more damage than we thought!" - When Foe Hammer asked her if everything is okay. *"Analyzing! We have six— five minutes before the fusion drives detonate. We need to evac NOW!" - To John-117, on Legendary difficulty it will be five minutes. *"Activating final countdown timer. When it reaches zero, the engines will detonate. The explosion will generate a temperature of almost 100,000,000 degrees. Don't be there when it blows." - To John-117, in the Warthog station. *"We won't make it like this; we'll need a vehicle!" - When you ignore the Warthog. *"Cortana to Echo 419! Request: extraction now, on the double!" *"Chief, you're going the wrong way! We need to get off the ship." - When John goes the wrong way. *"Wait, stop! This is where Foe Hammer is coming to pick us up. Hold position here." - To John-117. *"Cortana to Echo 419! Two Covenant Banshees are approaching on your six! Evade, say again, evade!" *"She's gone. Calculating alternate escape route. The ship's inventory shows one Longsword fighter still docked in Launch Bay 7. If we move now, we can make it!" - To John-117. *"We're cutting it close!" *"Shut them down, we'll need them later." - *"Fancy a look?" *"Scanning... Just ... dust and echoes. We are all that's left." *"We did what we had to do! For Earth! An entire Covenant armada obliterated, and the Flood! We had no choice. Halo ... It's finished." ''Halo 2'' Cairo Station *"Another whisper, sir, near Io. We have probes en route." - To Terrence Hood. *"You look nice." - To John-117. *"Slipspace ruptures directly off our battle cluster." - To Terrence Hood. *"Fifteen Covenant capital ships holding position just outside the kill-zone." *"That explosion came from inside the Athens. Same as the Malta. The Covenant must have brought something with them. A bomb." - When the Athens Station exploded. *"Chief, we don't have much time!" - Pushing you to get to the Covenant Bomb. *"Not very much time on the clock, Chief!" *"Where are you? The bomb is right here!" *"The clock is ticking Chief, get down here!" *"Chief, follow up here, next to the bomb!" - If you still refuse to get to the Covenant Bomb. *"Ask yourself this question: If what I'm doing right now is helping Cortana keeping this station being blown into tiny, tiny bits?" - Still refusing to go. *"Just a reminder: Bomb!" *"If this thing blows up, I'm never talking to you again!" - Still refusing to get to the bomb. *"Registering all hostile vessels inside the kill-zone. Thirteen cruisers, two Assault carriers. I'm going loud!" *"The first carrier completely ignored us, Sir! Blew right through the Malta's debris field and headed straight for Earth!" - To Lord Hood. *"Just so you know, there are quite a few Elites guarding the bomb. You may need to get creative." - To John-117. *"Me. Inside your head. Now." *"You don't want to know." - When John-117 asked her how much time was left to the detonation. *"I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy." *"Unfortunately for us both ... I like crazy." *"Just one question: What if you miss?" Outskirts *"Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help." - By O.S., to Avery Johnson. When the Pelican crashed. *"You all right, Chief?" - On Easy. *"Hey *''knock knock sound''*, wake up." - On Normal. *"Talk to me, should I start CPR? What's going on?" - On Heroic. *"Blink if you can hear me." - On Legendary. *"Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you." - *"The highest concentration of Covenant ground troops is directly below the carrier. I don't think they want you to get on board." - *"Cut the chatter! We got trouble." *"This tunnel leads up to the bridge. It's full of rats if you know what I mean, but it beats swimming." - In the highway tunnel. *"I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter. They're surprised, confused... I don't think they expected us to be here. Not... you and me...all of us... Humanity, on Earth. Odd, I know, but it does help explain why they came here with such a small fleet." *"The Covenant must be trying to regroup. Don't let them." Metropolis *"Thanks for the tank. He never gets me anything." - To Avery Johnson. *"That's quite a welcome party." *"There are Marines trapped inside that building, Chief. Concentrate on the Wraiths, they're the biggest threat." *"There is a Marine Command Post in that building. We'll need to help them deal with that Scarab." *"Who's in charge now, Corporal?" *"It can't go any further this way. We have it trapped." - When the Scarab reached the end of the canal. *"Chief, we're going to have to board that Scarab." *"We can't do anything to the Scarab from here, we need to get inside it." *"Careful Chief, that Elite is an Ultra, and those pilots are no pushovers either." Delta Halo *"That... is another Halo." - To Miranda Keyes. *"It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale." *"Hang on to your helmet!" *"Could we possibly make any more noise?!" *"I guess so." *"Artillery disabled, Sergeant. Landing zone secure ... for the moment." - By O.S., to Avery Johnson. *"Let's wait here until our Warthog arrives ... unless you prefer to walk." - When you're not waiting for the Pelican and Warthog. *"There's our ride." When Johnson drops the warthog from the Pelican. *"I saw it, too. It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac, and I'm not, that's where I'd be." - To Avery Johnson, about facility in the lake. *"The Covenant have control of the bridge ahead. They're going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge. The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure." *"Regret's giving a speech—a sermon, to be exact. So far it's the standard Covenant liturgy, but I'll translate if he says anything interesting." *"What? You don't want the tank? Okay, we'll leave it for the others." - When you ignore a Scorpion dropped by a Pelican. *"Transcendence, huh? More like mass suicide." - Commenting to the Prophet of Regret hologram speech. *"More like a Sermon to be exact." *"You always bring me to such nice places." - In the area with waterfall. *"Good, still no word about ''In Amber Clad'' on the Covenant battlenet. It's odd, the Covenant knew we made landfall, but they don't seem to consider us a very serious threat. Boy, are they in for a big surprise." Regret *"Wait, go back." *"That's what I thought he said. The Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo!" *''(smugly) "Pretty much." *"You know, I think the Forerunners built these new structures around the old, to protect them, to honor them. Pure speculation, mind you. I'd need to make a thorough survey to be sure." *"I wish I had more time to decipher these inscriptions. The Forerunners revere this place, that much is clear. But was it a temple, or a university... I can't say." *"Understood, ma'am." *"A Gondola's launching from the far towers. Big surprise, it's full of Covenant reinforcements." *"Well, they were nice enough to bring us a ride." - After all Covenant forces in the first Gondola are killed. *"This Gondola won't get us all the way to the main temple, but it'll get us close. Let's get on board." - When you're waiting around the Gondola. *"If you hit the activation switch, it should drive itself." *"This lake couldn't have been created by volcanic action, which means it was either built this way on purpose, or was created by some other cataclysmic event. Sorry... were you trying to kill something?" *"Ah, now, I see. There's a submerged section that connects these towers to the outlying structures. Looks like we're going down. Unless you'd...prefer to swim." - When you reach the underwater lift. *"All right, let's see where this elevator goes." *"I've intercepted a secure transmission from Regret's Carrier to the something called... ''High Charity. It seems to be a formal apology to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy. Apparently, Regret jumped the gun when he attacked Earth. He's asking the other Prophets to 'forgive his premature arrival,' arguing that 'no human presence was foretold.' That explains why there were so few ships in his fleet. But it's odd that a Prophet would have such bad intel about his enemy's homeworld." *"And people say I've got a big head." - In the underwater chamber with huge hologram of the Prophet of Regret. *"Keep moving. Let's find our way back to the surface." *"Regret's carrier just received a response from High Charity. A very well-encrypted message from the Prophet of Truth. Listen to this: 'Your haste has jeopardized the fulfillment of our Covenant, threatened our Grand Design. That you shall be spared a public display of our contempt is thanks only to Mercy and his wise counsel''. Truth, Mercy, Regret. Three Prophet Hierarchs. Killing Regret should shake up the Covenant leadership. But, frankly, it sounds like you might be doing Truth a favor." '' *"Great Journey? Doesn't he know what these rings do?" *"There, another gondola. Looks like it leads straight to the main temple. Not much further now." *"So far, so good. We're approaching the main temple now." *"That's the largest Covenant fleet I've ever seen.... the largest anyone's ever seen. Get inside the temple and kill Regret, before it can stop us!" - By the entrance to the main temple, after the Covenant fleet jumped out of slipspace. *"There's no time, Chief. Get inside and take care of the Prophet." *"The Covenant fleet has launched multiple waves of Phantoms. Too many for me to track... we don't have much time." *"There are Honor Guards all over this place! Watch your back." *"There's the target, take him out!" *"His throne's shielding is protecting him. Get in close and do whatever you can." *"You've got to get him out of that throne." *"Quick, board his throne!" *"Bad news, Chief: the Phantoms are turning around. The fleet is preparing to fire on OUR position. We need to get out of here." - When the Prophet of Regret is killed. Gravemind *"What...is that?" - When John-117 wakes up being held by Gravemind. *"Brutes! The faster you can kill these Brutes, the better." (John kills one Brute.) "They don't have shield generators, but take them out before... it's berserking!" *"Oh, I don't think so." - In response to Tartarus' announcement. *"Put me down on one of the pedestals near the door." *"They've locked it from below. There's a door at the other end of the chamber." *"That Prophet, Truth. He has the Index! You've got to take it from him. Let me get these doors. (John reaches for the pedestal) Go! It will be easier to track Truth if I stay in the network." *"Don't worry. You can pick me up later." *"Watch out for the Captain, it's got a Brute Shot!" - On the ledge, where the Arbiter was marked by the Mark of Shame. *"Truth is moving through the lower levels of the tower. I'll reverse this grav-lift. Drop down, try to cut him off." - When all the Covenant forces on the ledge are dead. *"After that stunt on the Cairo, I know you're not afraid of heights." - If you wait. *"Fine, I won't watch. Meet you at the bottom, okay?" *"They're beefing up their patrols. Stay sharp." *"Wait a minute! I'm reading Marine IFF transponders. The signals are originating somewhere below your position." *"There's another lift in the next room." *"Here, Chief. Jump in." *"There are two groups of Marines in the detention block. I'll zero in on their locations, you neutralize the guards... quietly." *"Chief, come to the lower level. The Marines are just inside, careful of the guards." *"Listen up, Marines! John's hunting a Prophet, and you're gonna help him kill it." - When the first group of the Marines are set free. *"We'll get out of here the same way we came in: the central grav-lift." *"Excellent! Truth is broadcasting on the move. It'll make him much easier to track." - When you went out of the lift. *"You wouldn't believe the number of kill-systems the Covenant are throwing down around me. Not to worry, it's pretty sloppy stuff. I guess they never expected a hostile intelligence to penetrate their networks from the inside." *"The Covenant just destroyed two of their own ships! And I'm hearing reports of small-arms fire throughout their fleet." - After defeating a pair of Hunters. *"Slipspace rupture. It's In Amber Clad!" - Near the lift. *"If we're going to catch Truth, we'll need to take a shortcut, straight through the Mausoleum. Look on the bright side: for now, they seem much more interested in killing each other." - In the way leading to the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *"You might consider sitting this one out." - When you're entering the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *"Hang on! I'm picking up two more transponders. It's the Commander and Johnson! They're closing on Truth's position, Chief. They'll need your help. This way, Chief." *"...This isn't good. I’m getting confirmed reports of Flood leaving In Amber Clad's wreckage. Let's get the Index and find a way out of here. Before things get really ugly." - The end of the level. High Charity *"That structure at the center of the city! It's a Forerunner Ship... And Truth is heading straight for it! If he leads the Covenant fleet to Earth, they won't stand a chance. You have to stop him!" - Appearing on Mercy's throne. *"If he does, I'll detonate In Amber Clad's reactor just like we did the Autumn's. The blast will destroy this city and the ring. Not a very original plan, but we know it'll work." - In response to Chief saying that Tartarus can activate the ring. *"No. I don't want to chance a remote detonation. I need to stay here." *"Flood controlled dropships are touching down all over the city! That creature beneath the Library... That Gravemind... Used us. We were just a diversion. In Amber Clad was always its intended vector. There's a conduit connecting this tower to the ship. Head back inside. I'll lead you to it." *"I'll disable this lift once you reach the top. That'll slow them down... I hope." - When you're in the Gravity Lift. *"I'll do what I can to slow the launch sequence. There's something inside the ship... A presence that's fighting back! For a Covenant construct, it's unusually formidable." *"Brute and Elite ships are engaging one another all around High Charity. I'm running out of options, Chief! I can't stall the launch sequence much longer. The next lift will take you up to the conduit. Hurry!" - In the Sanctum of the Hierarchs. *"I knew the Covenant was good at re-purposing Forerunner technology, but this is amazing... They've been using the Forerunner Ship's engines as an energy source for the city. The ship isn't so much launching as it is disengaging; uncoupling itself from High Charity's power grid. Stopping Truth, that's all that matters!" *"You know the plan. You've got to catch Truth, I've got to handle the Index. Go!" - When you're near the platform with the conduit leading to the Forerunner Ship. *I don't want to risk a remote detonation. *"Jump in, now!" *"Chief, when you get to Earth, good luck." - When John-117 gets into the Forerunner Ship. *"Don't make a girl a promise... If you know you can't keep it...." -Referring to Dr. Halsey's quote to Master Chief in Halo: Legends. ''Halo 3'' Arrival *"They let me pick, did I ever tell you that? Choose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me. I did my research, watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be. Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something they didn't. Something no one saw... but me. Can you guess? Luck. Was I wrong?" - Cortana's voice in the beginning of Arrival. *"Don't make a girl a promise... if you know you can't keep it." - Recalling Cortana's words in Arrival. Sierra 117 *"Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?" - Moment in the level Sierra 117. Crow's Nest *"You have been called upon to serve." - Cortana Moment in the level Crow's Nest. *"You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies." - Referring to Catherine Elizabeth Halsey's words, Cortana moment. *"There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead." - Cortana Moment. *"You will become the best we can make you." - Cortana Moment. *"This place will become your home." *"This place will become your tomb." - Cortana Moment. The Storm *"I have defied Gods and Demons..." - Cortana Moment. *"I am your shield... I am your sword." - Cortana Moment. *"This is the way the world ends..." - Cortana Moment. Floodgate *"Chief. I can't tell you everything... It's not safe. The Gravemind... It knows I'm in the system..." - Cortana Moment in the level Floodgate. *"Chief!" - Cortana's incomplete message from the Covenant memory unit in the crashed Flood infested CCS-Class Battlecruiser. *"High Charity—the Prophets' holy city—is on..." - Cortana's incomplete message. *"Chief!" - After 343 Guilty Spark repaired Cortana's hologram. *"High Charity... The Prophet's' holy city, is on its way to Earth, with an army of Flood. I can't tell you everything. It's not safe. The Gravemind... It knows I'm in the system." - Cortana's message playing back on board of the Shadow of Intent. *"But it doesn't know about the Portal, where it leads. On the other side, there's a solution; a way to stop the Flood, without firing the remaining Halo rings." - Cortana's message. *"Hurry, Chief! The Ark... There isn't much time." - The end of Cortana's message. The Covenant *"It asked, and I answered. For a moment of safety, I risked damnation on the stars." - Cortana Moment in the level The Covenant. *"I'm a thief... but I keep what I steal." - Cortana Moment. Cortana *"A collection of lies; that's all I am! Stolen thoughts and memories!" - Cortana Moment in the level Cortana. *"It was the coin's fault! I wanted to make you strong, keep you safe. I'm sorry, I can't... *"May I speak with you, please? ... What's your name? It's very nice to meet you!... You like games? So do I." - Referring to Catherine Elizabeth Halsey's words, Cortana Moment. *"I'm just my Mother's shadow... don't look at me, don't listen! I'm not who I used to be..." - Cortana Moment. *"I have walked the edge of the abyss. I have seen your future. And I have learned!" - Cortana Moment. *"There will be no more sadness, no more anger, no more envy!" - Cortana Moment. *"This is UNSC A.I. Serial Number CTN0452-9. I am a monument to all your sins." - Cortana Moment in the level Cortana. *"You found me..." - When John-117 finds Cortana in the infected High Charity. *"But so much of me is wrong... out of place. You might be too late..." *"...you...keep it. I do know how to pick 'em!" *"The Activation Index from the first Halo ring. A little souvenir I hung onto... just in case. Got an escape plan?" *"Just keep your head down... There's two of us in here now, remember." - Referring to Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Wait, we need to buy some time. This reactor... start a chain reaction. Destroy High Charity." *"You hurt it, Chief. But not for long. We need to get to Halo - destroy the Flood once and for all." - After destroying the reactors. *"I've got a friendly contact! But who would be crazy enough to come in here?" - When the Arbiter's signal appears on the Motion Tracker. *"Wait, you two made nice?! What else have you been up to...?" - When she saw the Arbiter. Halo *"Johnson? Do you have the frigate?" *"Safe is better than close, Sergeant Major." *"Halo. It's so new, unfinished. I'm not exactly sure what will happen when we fire it." *"Head through the cliffs." *"The Control Room isn't far!" *"Where are you going?" - If you detour on Halo. *"Wait, what's that?" - Upon seeing a Terminal. *"How many of these have you found?" - Upon logging out of terminal. *"Come on, Chief, let's get back on track. The Control Room is outside!" *"Flood dispersal pods! Control Room's at the top of that tower, Chief, go! " *"There should be ramps that lead to the top - check the other side!" *"Was that the Monitor? You didn't tell me he was here. Well, we are finally doing what he wanted." - After Avery Johnson's conversation with 343 Guilty Spark. *"Not for long. I'm tracking additional Dispersal Pods. They'll be hitting any minute!" *"It's trying to rebuild itself on this ring!" *"Yank me, Chief." - After reaching the Control Room. *"Chief... I'm so sorry." - After Johnson's death. *"The Dawn... of course - the Frigate! We still have a chance!" *"Find the doorway in the cliffs, Chief. The Dawn is on the other side." *"Don't let this ring be the end of us, Chief." *"Come on, Spartan - go, go, go!" *"The Dawn is close. We can make it! As long as the ground doesn't fall out from beneath us..." *"Halo is ripping itself apart!" *"Hurry, Chief! Don't stop! Charging sequence at 30%..." *"Gun it, Chief!! Jump!! Floor it, right into the hangar!!" - Near the Forward Unto Dawn. *"Hang on!" - On the Forward Unto Dawn. *"Chief!!" - When the Warthog hits John-117. *"If we don't make it--" *"It's been an honor serving with you, John." *"Chief?! Can you hear me?" - In the half of Forward Unto Dawn's wreck, drifting in the space. *"I thought I'd lost you, too." *"I'm not sure. When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark." *"The portal couldn't sustain itself." *"We made it through just as it collapsed... well, some of us made it." *"But you did it. Truth and the Covenant... the Flood... It's finished." *"I'll drop a beacon but it'll be a while before anyone finds us. Years, even." *"I'll miss you." - To John 117, closing himself in a Cryotube. ''Halo: Reach'' Pillar of Autumn *"I think we both know the answer to that." Firefight Voice *"You look like you could use my help." - When previewing her voice in the Armory. *"Something on your mind?" - When previewing her voice in the Armory. *"I do know how to pick 'em." - When previewing her voice in the Armory. A reference to her first line in Halo 3. *"Excellent!" - After headshotting an enemy. *"Got one!" - After headshotting an enemy. *"Get away!" - After throwing a grenade. *"Yes!" - After killing an enemy. *"Threat neutralized." - After killing an enemy. *"Judging by its response, that one just﻿ crossed its pain threshold." - When attacking an enemy. *"Just trying to be efficient." - After headshotting an enemy. *"I'm reloading!" *"Cover me, I'm reloading." *"Reloading." *"Frag out!" - When tossing a grenade. *"Right on target." - After killing an enemy. *"A girl could get used to this!" - When tossing a grenade. *"Sweet dreams." - After killing an enemy with a melee attack. *"They're not as tough as they look!" *"I believe the correct term is.....Headshot!" - When headshotting an enemy. *"Target down." *"Target acquired." *"You didn't seem to like that." After attacking an enemy at close quarters. *"I almost feel sorry for them...." - When surrounded by enemies. *"We'll use their own guns, against them!" - When switching to a Covenant weapon. *"Niiice work." *"Right on the mark!" - When firing from long range. *"Went directly through the cortex!" - After headshotting an enemy. *"Changing mags!" - When reloading. Sometimes said calmly. *"I'm flipped!" - When attacking a large group of enemies. *"Got one!" - When shooting enemy. *"Target is taking rounds." - When shooting an enemy. *"Hostile exterminated." *"Time out!" *"He COULD stick it!" - When stuck. A reference to the Halo 2 E3 demo. *"I'm Stuck!" - When stuck by a Plasma Grenade *"I have a Plasma Launcher!" - When switched to a Plasma Launcher. *"Big, Blue and Scary." - When switched to a Plasma Launcher. *"Warning! Detecting high levels of radiation!" - When switched to a Fuel Rod Gun. *"My aim is GOOD!" - When killing an enemy with a headshot (IWHBYD skull on) *"Are you experiencing technical difficulties?" - When stared at. *"Clean up on aisle three!" - Upon death. *"Marty, I'll always love you!" - Very rarely upon death, and said very quickly. *"Irradiated ballistics? What could go wrong?!" - When switching to the Fuel Rod Gun (IWHBYD skull on). *"Bring in the next empty helmet" - Upon death ('IWHBYD '''skull on). *"I guess I shouldn't play with my food!" - After killing an enemy ('IWHBYD 'skull on) *"Roll!" - While using the evade armor ability. *"Is SPNKr an acronym? It's not in my database...." - When switching to the rocket laucher. *"That's the way....the world ends...." - When killing any enemy with a melee attack ('IWHBYD 'skull on). Also in reference to T.S Eliot's 'The Hollow Men'. *"That was nothing." - After killing an enemy. *"You're dead. Someone get my chip out of this helmet." - Upon death. *"It's surprisingly painful!" - Upon death. *"That was incredible!" - After killing an enemy. *"Alert! I have a plasma launcher!" - When switching to the plasma launcher. *"Are you going rampant? I may follow...." - When stared at. *"H- How am I feeling this? Ow! Ow" -When overheating a weapon *"And you're dead!" - Assassinating an enemy. *"Goodbye." - Same as above. *"No." - After getting killed by a headshot. *"God." - Same as above. *"Alert, you're dead." - After killing an enemy with a melee attack. *"Good riddance." - Same as above. ''Halo 4 Dawn *"Wake up, Chief... I need you..." *"Seem's like old times." *"I'd thought you never ask." *"Sensor scan, high intensity! Doesn't match any known patterns." *"Chief, be careful! Because some areas might have lost pressure." *"A lot can happen in four years. Anyway, he's probably not alone. We should be careful." *"The good news is these Covenant aren't outfitted like standard military. It's possible we just came across a rogue salvage ship." *"Or we might have stumbled into an entire Covenant fleet." *"That's one possibility. Landing craft, flanking us!" *"We've got bigger problems. We have a cruiser on an intercept course. Head for the elevator banks." *"Yes, but since the ship was torn in half, we can't access the weapons stations. We'll have to fire them manually from the outer hull." *"That cruiser's shields are down. Assuming they don't raise them, that missile's going to be one heck of a surprise." *"The auxiliary air locks should be to your left, out of the airlocks. You'll have the prime the launch for ignition." *"It's nothing. Just get to the launch station." *"Uh, I'm sorry. Did I miss orbiting a Forerunner planet at some point?" *"Chief, you need to find the missile controls." *"There's the launch station!" *"Launch initiated." *"Great, the blast door's jammed. The missile won't fire until it's cleared. Get down there." *"You did it! Get back!" *"Chief?" *"So NOW can we worry about the giant metal planet? It's using a gravity well to pull us inside the surface. We've got to hurry; the second we cross the dome's event horizon, its atmosphere is going to tear us apart." *"Aft vehicle bay. I'm tagging the nearest airlock, go!" *"All, but one of the grav generators just went dark!" *"We're almost there!" *"Chief! Hold on!" *"We're caught in the the gravity well!" *"Negative! Look out!" Requiem *"Checking coordinate impact data. We have asked you to give up your family, your childhood, your future." *"I'm sorry. It's the crash. I'm fine." *''"Chief, really, I'm fine."'' *"I was put into service eight years ago." *"AIs deteriorate after seven, Chief." *"Chief," *"Chief, please." *"I won't recover from Rampancy, Chief." *"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep. *"We need to move." *"Doesn't look like the Covenant fared much better than we did." *"Plenty… why?" *"Chief, check your ammo. You might want to go easy until we can locate some more. Given all this debris, you might find something the Covenant won't want shot at them." *"That console's still got some power in it." *"What is that? Chief, see if that terminal is still active." *"The Covenant have been broadcasting that from an equidistant orbit every 30 minutes for the last three years." *"Apparently they couldn't get in." *"I'm picking up a faint transmission on the high-band." *"I don't think so... the pattern's different." *"Warthogs. And still in one piece. Nice to see your luck is holding out." *"Chief, about my condition? I didn't what to mention it, seeing as how it's a complete longshot, but since you brought it up... it is possible that getting home could help me find a solution for my rampancy." *"Well, as far as I know, I'm the only AI ever generated from living tissue- a clone of Dr. Halsey, to be precise. It may be possible to recompile my neural net by replicating those same conditions. But that means getting back to Halsey. Soon." *"Chief, I'm hearing that strange signal again, stronger this time." *"I'm curious more than anything. It's behavior is... odd." *"Hostiles!" *"If we're going to hijack a ship from these Covenant, we're going to have to find where they're landing first." *"We could always ask nicely." *"That Elite dropped his camo module. Let's have a look." *"I'll run a soft patch to it from the suit. Never know what might come in handy." *"There's that phantom signal again." *"I'd wondered when they show up." *"There. Chief, a console in the back." *"It's a localized site Cartographer. Hm, ok. 'In service of Forerunner shield world, designate Requiem.' *"Let's see if it can tell us what the Covenant are so interested in." *"Huh." *"I don't know. It locked up. I'm detecting power fluctuations in several locations. I'll put them up for you. Hopefully, we can find some way to get this Cartographer back online." *"It's alright. This energy is actually a ferroeletric datafield. Your shields are just cycling in response to the chamber's charge." *"Partially. This type of processing system usually works in parallel. We'll have to find it's twin." *"YES! Mayday, mayday, mayday. UNSC AI Cortana to Infinity, please respond! No response. But from the strength of that signal, the Infinity has to be close by! The Cartographer should be back online. We may be able to use it to track the ship's location." *"The Covenant! They found a way inside. We can't give the Covenant access to the Cartographer. Clear them out!" *"That's it. Now quick, to the Cartographer." *"The Cartographer keeps acting like the transmission is coming from everywhere on the planet at once. It doesn't want to triangulate Infinity s signal. Oh, wait. I got it." *"We've already passed through one layer of the planet's surface. It's not crazy to think that someone else made it deeper inside than we did." *"Let me see if I can figure out a way to reach these coordinates that doesn't involves us digging a really big hole. There's a Terminus on the far side of the complex. We can portal to the planet's core from there." *"I don't know." *"Ok..." *"Let's get to that Terminus and find Infinity." *"Not much. She was suppose to be massive, but the project was only in prototype when we left." *"Scouts, fortifying the bridge below. Stay sharp." *"Would it have killed you to use the elevator?" *"Chief, the Covenant net's going crazy. They're ordering all units to converge on the tower." *"We're about to have our hands full. The Elites just issued a general order; they're moving all ground teams to secure the tower entrance above us." *"The Sentinels are trying to keep the Covenant out." *"While you were busy, I managed to clear up another transmission from Infinity." *"I wondered if it's related to what whatever the Covenant are after." *"The map placed it at the top of the tower." *"According to the Cathedral, this Terminus is just one node of a larger transit that spans the entire planet." *"When I tried to access the outlet closest to Infinity s transmissions, the system responded with this." *"That's the kicker. It's the Forerunner symbol for 'Reclaimer.' *"Let me try to open a portal." *"I'm picking up unknown energy signatures." *"This can't be right." *"How did... quick! Into the portal." *"Chief, go!" Forerunner *"Some sort of advanced AIs. Related to the Sentinels, I'm guessing, but it's hard to say without a closer look. C'mon, lets see where that transit system dumped us. Put me in the console." *"This is Requiem's core all right, but Infinity is definitely not here. That satellite in the center is amplifying the ship's broadcast like a relay." *"Perhaps. Those beams coming off it are creating the interference we've been experiencing. We'd have to take them out to contact Infinity." *"Opening a gate to the first beam pylon. Pull me and let's go." *"Negative, this is as close as I could get us. Hope you don't mind hoofing it a little." *"Contacts!" *"And they're back!" *"Similar cortical footprints as the tower AIs. They're connected, alright." *"Look out!" *"Well, he's just a ray of sunshine, isn't he? From that peak under the hood, I'd say these constructs are mimetic in nature." *"Similar phasing activity at the edge of our sensors. We're about to get busy." *"I've discovered something interesting about our new friends. When the big ones explode, that momentary flash we're seeing is actually a data purge." *'So far, I've pulled multiple strings referring to the big ones as Promethean Knights. Beyond that, things get a bit dense." *"The relay interference is increasing. We must be getting close to the pylon." *"That's me. Something about moving through these portals is increasing the loadout on my system." *"Don't worry. I've held off Rampancy this long, haven't I?" *"That's the target, but it looks like the entrance is shielded. Let's figure out how to take it down." *"One of the shield's power cores. Take it out." *"I read two more cores on our level. Hit them before you climb all the way up." *"Well done, Chief. One to go." *"Great, that's all the cores. Head for the top of the pylon." *"Chief, look at this: That's Requiem. They're not inside at all… they're moving into orbit." *"They must have intercepted our distress beacon!" *"…they'll get caught in the gravity well. I'll keep trying to warn them, you just get that beam down." *"That's the beam control." *"It's working. The signal from the relay is starting to clear up." *"There's still too much interference to warn them. We've got to disable that other beam before they're pulled in like we were. *"I was wondering why Infinity hadn't encountered the Covenant yet." *"They're heading for the second pylon as well." *"Sounds like the Prometheans don't want the Covenant here, either. The battlenet's already lightning up with reports of resistance all around the pylon." *"Drop pods." *"The relay's signal is breaking up again. We're almost to the beam." *"They found the opening! We better get up to that relay and fast." *"Power core down. Shields weak, but still online. Take out the other two power cores and we can access the pylon." *"Second power core offline. Good job, Chief." *That'll do it. Shields should be down. Get up to that beam!" *"The planet's core? They know we're here! Infinity, this is UNSC AI Cortana. Do not approach Forerunner planet. Repeat, do not approach..." *"Negative Infinity! Do not enter the planet!" *"NO! Chief, you've got to get that beam down NOW!" *"Cortana to Infinity. Do you copy? Come in, Infinity! The interference is gone, but your suit's transmitter not strong enough." *"Already done. Go! Once we're on the satellite, there's bound to be a central control point." *"This doesn't make any sense! Why would they care about a broadcast relay?" *"A minute or two, max! The Covenant are making a push for something on the far side of the satellite!" *"Chief, you need to hear this!" *"They're not diverting from the opening! Hurry, Chief!" *"Wait. Something's not right." *"The console. Touch the consoles!" *"Chief... Chief, let go of the contacts..." *"Don't wait around on my account..." *"Slipspace rupture! Chief, move!" *"Chief, please! We got to go! That Didatct. He manipulated Infinity s signal to get us to release him! Get up!" *"Moving the satellite into slipspace destabilized the core. The Didact's leaving. We've got to find a portal before the whole network collapses!" *"Grab one of those Ghosts! Hang on, I'm going to channel energy from your shields to override the Ghost's boost." *"Keep going! Keep going!" *"Emergency broadcast from Infinity!" *"It's not like I can get out and push!" *"The core's not going to last much longer!" *"Chief, what are you doing?!" *"Portal! Up ahead!" *"Whoa, Cowboy!" *"Chief, there!" *"Marking. Impact predicted 77.8 kilometers due north." *"You know where he's heading." Infinity *"Stay low; recon sortie heading this way. The ship looks intact." *"Signal's bouncing in and out; I can't clean it up." *"Except now, the Didact's free to use it personally." *"One of them's an officer. Check his IFF tag. The tag ID's him as Jiminez, Paolo J." *"Hold up, what was that he dropped on the ground over there?" *"This is what they've been using to see through the fog." *"We've got another IFf on the far side of this thicket." *Lasky's been through here. Recently, by the time stamp." *"I've got another IFF tag, but as far as I can tell, we're moving into a choke point. This may end up as a dead end." *That's the Friend-Or-Foe tag, but where's whoever it belongs to?" *"Multiple ID's! Chief, they're friendlies!" *"You were sent on a scouting run in the middle of an attack on the ship." *A topographical scan of the area shows a break in the foliage NORTH of here. Should be big enough to bring in a dropship for evac." *"Commander, this is Cortana. We're on our way." *"These teams won't last long out here. Finding an LZ should be our top priority." *"The marines got trapped trying to get through these doors. Look for an interface." *"These doors open into a cave system with a space large enough for an LZ. Hold them off long enough for me to open the doors!" *"You do your job, and I'll do mine, ok?" *"Got it. Passage way's unlocked. Come and get me." *"I'm sorry about back there. That hatch's security was more difficult than I expected." *"It's not alright. Nothing about it is alright." *"Knight! Wait, what's he doing?" *"They're working with the Prometheans?" *"I'm shocked how quickly the Didact has unified these Covenant!" *"Cortana to Lasky, LZ is secured." *"Weapons free, Chief. Let them have it!" *"We're good to go, Chief. Let's show these Spartans how it's done." *"Commander, the hanger bay's doors are sealed tight." *"The hatch to the maintenance causeway is jammed. Let's do something about it." *"We're not doing Infinity any good down here if the Didact's linked in from the outer hull." *"That might be how they're blocking Infinity's defenses." *"We're on it, Commander. Cortana out." *"I see the jammers. Three of them. Shoot them down." *"That's two." *"That's it. Jammers neutralized." *"The Didact's not letting go without a fight." *"Hold them off. Just a few more minutes." *"Im still seeing targets. Finish them off." *"That's how it's done." *"That's it. MAC controls restored!" *"It's working. The Didact's retreating!" *"It's possible that they're native to Requiem... or whatever counts as native for a Forerunner AI." *"Interesting. These symbols are a derivation of the Forerunner glyph system." *"You mean we're leaving?" Reclaimer *"I don't know about you, but I usually like a little more 'intel' with my intel..." *Well, someone's overcompensating." *"Target those Phantoms for the Rail Gun to shoot down." *"Rail Gun reloading." *"Banshees!" *"Force field! Barricading the far side of this canyon. I'm seeing three power sources. Shut them down, so the Mammoth can move through." *"Good, two more." *"Wraith!" *"Two for two. Finish them off." *"Shield disabled. Mammoth, the path is clear." *"The Mammoth won't last long out in the open. We'll have to find a way to keep the Covenant off them." *"There's a grav lift into the belly of that ship. Time it right, and we should be able to ride it inside." *"That did it! Time to make an exit!" *"They don't care about you-- they replaced you! Blast it!" *"How? How is this ok? How is putting you at risk because I can't hold it together ok? Chief, do you understand what rampancy is? Really? We don't just shutdown. Our cognitive processes begin dividing exponentially according to our total knowledge base. We literally think ourselves to death." *"And if it happens anyways?" *"The command post for the particle cannons is through that trench." *"We'll see you back on Infinity, Commander." *"Heads up!" *"Cortana to Infinity. We're entering the Forerunner structure." *"Breaking up, but coordinates received, Infinity." *"This elevator should take us directly to the coordinates Infinity provided. Almost like those Sentinels WANTED us to get the particle cannons offline." *"You say that like there's a second possibility?" *"We've reached the coordinates. This looks like the place." *"The particle cannon network must use these arrays for targeting and guidance. It's an automated system so it won't TECHNICALLY allow me to redirect the cannons to fire on one another... TECHNICALLY. Cortana to Infinity, the guns should be offline. How's it look from up there? Infinity?" *"Something's in here-- CHIEF!" *"Chief, up here!" *"Pick me up, Chief." *"Good work. Now come get me, and let's get out of here." *"Anytime you're ready." *"Uh, are we forgetting something here?" *"Elevator, back of the chamber." *"Chief, what happened? Your bio readings are all over the map!" *"I know that part. The Librarian filled me in when she snatched me from the system. But what I don't know is what she did to you!" *"Captain, what if we can spot the the target for you with the laser designator?" *"Looks like we're blocked. Chief, head down and find a way to destroy that shield." *"Shields weakening. Keep it up!" *"There's a clearing just past this ravine. We can get eyes on the gravity well from there." *"Infinity, we're at the gravity well." *"You heard him, Chief. Line up the shot!" *"This isn't about us or this ship anymore." *"Think?" *"I will not allow you to leave THIS PLANET!" *"I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to do that..." *"Don't... please... please.. I don't want to... you don't want to... please..." *"Please... I don't want to..." Shutdown *"I can give you over forty thousand reasons why I know that sun isn't real. I know it because the emitter's Rayleigh effect is disproportionate to it's suggested size. I know because it's stellar cycle is more symmetrical than that of an actual star. But for all that, I'll never actually know if it looks real... if it feels real... before this is all over, promise me you'll figure out which one of us is the machine." *"C'mon, Chief. Take a girl for a ride." *"The Didact used this Composer to create the Prometheans from ancient humans. If he want's to finish the job, he'll have to find it first. Our best bet is to keep him firmly on Requiem. Let's hope Lasky didn't skimp on that Pelican." *"Initiating pre-flight diagnostics. Forward Autocannon: Check. Lateral Rail Turrets, Check. Main Thrusters, Check. Auxiliary, Check. All right, keying engines…" *"It may be awhile before we find another ride home. You know that, right?" *"Contact. Didact. Dead ahead." *"Marking two of the larger facilities on your HUD. They're acting as traffic control for resources moving to and from the satellite. If we disrupt their communications, I can forge an override and convince it to lower those defense shields." *"Slight complication. There are millions of transmissions passing through this structure, not simply the ones controlling the movement through the satellite's shields." *"Not quickly, and shutting them all down's not an option. but destroying the system's attenuators should flood the network." *''"Of course, if Infinity wasn't on it's way back to Earth, they could overload the attenuators remotely."'' *"That's hardly the point. The attenuators are housed in Faraday enclosures. I bet there's a release around here somewhere..." *"Ok, the structure contains three central attenuators. Sever those connections and and we should be good." *"They're jumping into slipspace. Get below deck!" Composer *"Still here." *"Installation 03. It's where Infinity found the coordinates for Requiem." *"Because the Composer's not on the ring." *"What are you waiting for? That station's not gonna save itself." *"Put me into the console." *"Do you know what that condescending bitch said to me after our first game of chess?" *"Even I don't call her by name anymore" *"Yes, well he also said he works better alone." *"I can see why you chose him, Catherine." *"I'm your greatest achievement and you detest me!" *"I'm sorry..I just can't stop them! *"Its like a thousand of me all arguing at once" *"The Harbormaster controls can erect a barricade over the bay, but we'll have to locate them." *"Wrong platform, Chief! Dock controls are on the other one!" *"Doctor Tillson. Bay 7 is secure and we're moving to your position now." *"Didact doesn't know where the Composer is! Just that it's on the station." *"Hunters!" *"Tillson's inside the door over there!" *"Inventory lists 7 excavation-grade Havoc mines. Just one of those would turn this base into a piñata" *"The station should be equipped with outer turrets. If we can reactivate them, I can program the station's defenses to provide cover for the evacuation." *"The power loss triggered an automatic lockdown. Look for a service tunnel." *"I think that's the last of them." *"Let's go." *"The battlenet's directing all troops to our position!" *"Only a few more left." *"Maybe the great and powerful Didact shouldn't misplace his things!" *"That's the main defense console." *"My intervention is the prerequisite of success! (ominous whisper) Why should we save them?" *''(maniacally laughing)'' "Insert me into the defense grid." *"OK. That's it." *"Pull me, Chief!" *"Chief, if we pull this off and actually get back to Halsey? Don't tell her how bad I got. Please?" *"Thank you." *"Keep them away from it!" *"(distorted) Stop them, Chief! You can't let them tell him it's here!" *"They're throwing everything they've got at us to get the Composer!" *"Another wave!" *"Banshee!" *"Where is he?" *"Head back to the elevator platform. I'll keep trying to raise her." *"The HAVOK mines will be in one of the cargo bay. Start us up." *"Chief! Immense Casimir wave building outside the atrium!" *"I can't believe he did that…" *''(strained)'' "Tillson, Sandra K. Female. 51 years of age. Doctor of Archaeology. Pegasi Institute-" *"Got her. Biosignature stable on 350-level, B-deck." *"They're not responding!" *"Chief, it's-" *"Are you ok?" *"I monitored the data pulse. I could hear them, what was left of them...." *"These people are gone!" *"They'll pair you with another A.I. Maybe even another Cortana model if Halsey lets them. It won't be me..you know that right?" *"Spinning up a Broadsword in hanger C-11..whatever the Librarian did to you obviously worked." *"Not yet." Midnight *"Approaching the Didact's ship in 200 kilometers...once on board we'll locate the bridge." *"Broadsword's hull integrity is stable, we should be safe as long as we stay below the Didact's shields" *"Locking onto his transmission. He's at the Composer. We can take them both out at once" *"Cherenkov radiation fluctuating...we're coming out of Slipspace." *"The current will slow your descent! I won't leave you, I promise. I will always take care of you.." *"I'll try to route us to the Composer…put me in the system" *"I'm sorry! I can't control what my processes are doing! The stronger threads keep reprioritizng themselves over me!" *"I can't hide much longer, I'll try to move you to the Composer again" *"Can't fight Didact…and myself…simultaneously!" *"I just want to help you please!!" *"Chief, once that warhead is primed...the window for getting out of here is going to be pretty slim." *"The Didact's shielded himself inside the Composer. The nuke won't do us any good unless we can disable that barrier! Find me a terminal!" *"I've got to do something your not going to like" *"I ejected my rampant personality spikes into the system. If we do that at each of those beams the copies, can overwhelm the Composer's shielding" *"Chief, I know I'm supposed to know what to do but..."—I always know what to do..I always..know..what to do! Just give me a second.." *"Hurry! Merge me into the vessel!!" *"Get to the core...destroy it!"--"Prime the nuke!!"--"I will always take care of you"--"Place the bomb in the core"--"Save them! Destroy the Composer!" *"Then you won't mind if we return the favor.." *"I'm not doing this for mankind!" *"It worked, you did it! Just like you always do.." *"I'm not coming with you this time...most of me is down there. I held only enough back to get you off the ship." *"We were supposed to take care of each other..and we did!" *"Welcome home, John." ''Origins'' * "This Galaxy is vast; its wonders and beauty are almost unfathomable. But the galaxy also hides dark secrets, some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of time itself. There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and in knowing. Some things are meant to be hidden from view. Some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue. Some secrets should remain untouched. The Halos were one such secret." Trailers *"Bet you can't stick it." - To John-117 in the Halo 2 E3 Demo. *"Alright... Shoot." - To the Gravemind during the Cutscene after the credits in Halo 2 and the short story Human Weakness. *"Chief! John, I need you!" - To John-117 in the Halo 4 E3 Trailer. This is also a reference/reply to when Chief said, "Wake me when you need me." to Cortana before he closed his cryo-tube. Category:Quotes